luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting
'Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting '''is the 13th episode of Season 2 of Super Plush Mario. It aired on May 23, 2017. Synopsis Bowser hosts a bad guy meeting for fellow villains, however, when another baddie shows up and takes over the meeting, things get a little hectic for the Koopa King... Plot Bowser sets up some seats and boxes to host his annual "Bad Guy Meeting" when suddenly Kamek shows up, wondering what he's doing. Bowser explains to him about his bad guy meeting and in case there were any short people to look for seats. Kamek however, didn't care about that and asks about why the boxes are Thomas the Tank Engine boxes, which Bowser then states that since Bowser Jr. is growing out of them, he decides it's the perfect opportunity to use the boxes as stepping stools for his bad guy meeting. He offers Kamek to join, but Kamek has to go to the park with the Koopalings and leaves. The meeting is fully set up and various villains arrive at the scene, some that were against Bowser before, and some whom had worked with Bowser in the past, all of whom Bowser would think would be the best bad guys ever. The meeting is simple: They talk about plans, archenemies, and how to stop them. He then decides to go first on his archenemy all of the sudden he was interrupted by Kaos, whom states that it's obvious that Bowser has a grudge against Mario. The koopa king is annoyed and asks which one has invited Kaos, only for Dr. Eggman to raise his hand, since Kaos promised him a ham sandwich, much to Chef Piggy's disgust. Bowser then decides to have King K Rool go first, whom explains about his enemy known as Donkey Kong. Bowser then asks the other villains if they got any ideas how to beat him, but Fawful then asks why did they invite Valentine from the time on Valentine's Day where he and Bowser got captured by her, but Bowser states that villains got to stick together. Dr. Fetus suggests about explosives to destroy Donkey Kong, but Golden Queen intervenes with who's to say he doesn't have a way of defeating his nemesis, stating about his own strategies in methods, and what if he collaborates with the other heroes. The other villains then talk about how there might be a higher entity above them who controls all, which could be the entire reason why they never win at all. Bowser tells the others to stop and lets the others talk about their nemesi. Valentine hates a lot of people, but it's mainly Double whom she despises in her universe. Dr. Zomboss has the obvious plants getting in his way, Dr. Cortex with his hatred towards Crash Bandicoot, and Count Moneybone, Kaos, and Golden Queen all agree that they have the Skylanders to deal with. Dr. Eggman then goes in his song about how he hates Sonic and how he's stupid, which leaves Valentine to comment about how stupid his franchise is. Betrayus can't stand PacMan, King Dedede can't stand Kirby, Dr. Fetus states how he hates everyone equally, and Lord Fredrik also agreeing with K Rool on Donkey Kong. Mewtwo doesn't really hate anyone as much as he finds them to be annoying, thus kicking him out of the meeting, but not before Mewtwo states he'll make the challenges on Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 extra hard for Bowser. Ganondorf has to deal with "Peter Pan in tights" aka Link, Ripto has Spyro whom gets on his nerves a lot, but Lotso states that he doesn't have anyone, thus kicking him out. King Boo agrees with Bowser on Mario AND Luigi being aggravating to him, Enchantress doesn't find anyone as threats as much as she finds them incompetent, and Ridley agrees that anyone Bowser hates, he hates too. Skeleton T accidentally found this meeting since he thought it was a place to get drinks rather than a bad guy meeting, thus leaving. Fawful has the same opinion with Bowser on Mario and Luigi and how they should slaughter them, Dr. Wily has Megaman to deal with, and Tom Nook is not what someone would call evil, but all of the villagers have to pay their rents. Gunter makes a penguin noise, which King K Rool takes pity on him, much to Valentine's annoyance. Chef Piggy not only has the birds and pigs to deal with, but also the cops whom are always trying to get him. DJ Octavio said how it's believed that the Squid Sisters were said to be evil, which technically makes him a hero, thus getting kicked out. Admiral Razorbeard normally can't stand anyone, but if there was anyone, it's Rayman, whom makes his hat want to come off his head... quite literally. M Bison has Ryu and Sephiroth has Cloud, which the two look at each other, wondering where have they been all their lives, and make out with each other. Now that Bowser knows about everyone's nemesi, he then tries to think of some battle plans to get rid of the heroes, one of them involving an airship raid. However, King Dedede wants to get some lunch since he's getting hungry (Eggman stating the obvious ham sandwich). Fawful and Lord Fredrik also agree, which leaves Tom Nook to place in some bets on either battle plans or lunch. This aggravates Bowser, to which he says if anyone wants to get lunch, go for it, but he's going to stay here and organize the whole event to get rid of the heroes. Chef Piggy and King Dedede decide to go get lunch, but Dr. Eggman then changes his mind that he's not hungry anymore for a ham sandwich. Ripto, Ganondorf and Enchantress (with only just a glass of wine) leave as well. Fawful finds this strange for Bowser, since he likes to eat a lot as well, which almost got him this close to walking out of the meeting. Meanwhile, another villain realizes how horribly this all is going, all with just plotting and planning, but nothing getting done ever. He goes to each villain, with each category of villain, but none of them are getting anything done. Count Moneybone then asks who's to say that the villain hasn't failed himself, which surprisingly, he didn't, thus revealing himself as Lord Brevon, who will happily be their "tour guide" for today. Eggman states how Brevon has his mustache on his head, K Rool angered he stole his music (even though he didn't), and Razorbeard exclaiming how his wardrobe looks very familiar. Bowser then asks what gives him the right to enter on his meeting, but Brevon exclaims how he hasn't gotten anything done, angering Bowser to attack, as Brevon stops him, taunting him even more. Brevon then takes the stage, as he overheard earlier in the meeting that there is a higher up entity, higher than Arceus himself known as the Master Hand, whom controls all with actions being done in their hands, or if they ever succeed. There is only one successful villain who has been able to get past the Hand's control without any spin-off or sub-genre, whom is Crow. Bowser falls asleep and Brevon wakes him to see if he's paying attention, but Bowser finds him boring. The juicy part comes in where if the villains were in control by the Master Hand, then they would be able to get their "good endings" (Not like Skullgirls plotlines for each character), their genuine, world-conquering endings. For Brevon's plan, they gather up each of the heroes to round them up for some kind of trap or "gift" (mentioning how he has to deal with a water dragon, a cat, and a dog, leading Eggman to sing the CatDog theme song before being shut up), but the only problem was Valentine is on everyone's "no-no list". Which leads them to find a shapeshifter, one who's successfully able to copy anyone's DNA. King K Rool may know the answer, which leaves Zomboss to say he's grounded for no reason, which Eggman gets into the quarrel. Featured Characters *Bowser *Kamek *Dr. Eggman *King K Rool *Lord Brevon (debut) *Deli (debut) *Kaos *Chef Piggy *Sephiroth (debut) *M. Bison (debut) *Admiral Razorbeard (debut) *DJ Octavio *Dr. Wily *Enchantress *Fawful *Ridley *Lotso *King Boo *Betrayus *Valentine *Ripto (debut) *Ganondorf *Lord Fredrik *Golden Queen *Dr. Fetus *King Dedede *Tom Nook *Count Moneybone *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. Zomboss *Skeleton T Script ''Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting/Transcript Trivia * The song Eggman made about how Sonic is stupid is a parody to Sonic SatAM's intro. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes